


Pounce!

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, Fluff, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Nepeta stalks Dave through some dream bubbles.





	Pounce!

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> davenep roleplaying! it's so cool you're doing this, i love your writing

Someone's following you. You know they're following you, you've known it for the last five minutes at least, but they haven't done anything about it yet. You're not sure if they're out to attack you or are just shy. You're really hoping it isn't Cronus, lurking around but not coming up to you because he knows he'll get another smack if he does. You don't think it is though. Whoever is following you is very light on their feet and is easily avoiding all the places that you've been able to see through various reflections. They're good at this. You're just kinda good at being stalked.

You stop walking to tie up your shoelaces, which is entirely unnecessary, but gives you the opportunity to look around casually while you do. You see Nepeta almost immediately, crouched on her toes and hands on a nearby tree. You meet her eyes and she grins. 

And then, apparently deciding that the stalking part of the game is over, she leaps from the tree and tackles you. You've got a pretty strong stance, but you go flying anyway.

She manages to wrangle it so she's sitting on your chest when you land. 

'The fur-ocious huntress has cat-purr-ed her prey!' she says. 

You snort. Okay, fair game. The dream bubbles are boring as shit, you'll play along.

'The feeble prey is completely caught,' you say. 'Whatever can he do to convince the magnificent predator to let him go?'

Her face lights up as she grins and you see a blue tail flick over her shoulder. Holy shit. Can trolls have tails or did she buy a robot one? That level of commitment is amazing. You've only met her like once, in passing, you can't be blamed for not noticing this before. 

'Well,' she says, actually putting her finger to her mouth as she thinks. God damn she's adorable. 'Purr-haps if the prey could find a replacement meal, the huntress wouldn't have to eat him.'

'I'll help you catch someone else, for sure,' you say. 'Uh, can I have a different name than prey, though? Also, are you chill if I don't join in on the cat puns?'

She grins and jumps to her feet, releasing you. 

'An allegiance has been struck! We're in cahoots, prey!' She winks at you. 'I'm kitten-ing! You don't have to be purr-ey anymore! Are you really gonna play with me?'

'Dude, I gotta help you find a new victim,' you say, seriously. 'I assume you've got kittens to feed.'


End file.
